The Fire Emblem Marathon
The Fire Emblem Marathon is a kind of video game party marathon hosted by Krista Ulrich when all eight (or nine if Tsukiko Uchida is in United States) are present, or Tim Tsukuda when male only. They only can play Fire Emblem, or do anything Fire Emblem related. This appears to be a sudden running gag throughout the franchise. People in Marathon * Krista Ulrich (host when everyone's around) * Tim Tsukuda (host when male only) * Ty Pennington * Kendra Blood * Miles Clayton * Lilah Turner * Brittany Myers * Dallas John Davids * Tsukiko Uchida (if in United States) Systems They Use Early Nintendo Systems Tsukiko only owns the first five games of Fire Emblem (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Gaiden, Mystery of the Emblem, Genealogy of the Holy War, and Thracia 776). It's due to nature of her country. Nintendo Game Boy Miles, Lilah, Brittany, and Dallas John are the only ones who own the Game Boy games of Fire Emblem (Binding Blade, Blazing Blade, and The Sacred Stones). They rarely use it, but sometimes they use it. Nintendo Gamecube Miles owns Fire Emblem Path of the Radiance and the card. Krista and Tim also have GameCube, as well as Ty and Kendra, but no Fire Emblem-related game. Nintendo Wii Miles also owns Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn. Nintendo DS Everyone own Fire Emblem DS games (Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem). This kind of system is common in the Fire Emblem marathon. Each of their DS systems are color-categorized, with girls having warm colors, while boys having cool colors. * Krista's is red * Kendra's is white * Lilah's is pink * Brittany's is yellow * Tsukiko's is orange * Tim's is blue * Ty's is black * Miles's is purple * Dallas John's is green Nintendo 3DS Tim and Ty each use their Nintendo 3DS with Animal Crossing town that are Fire Emblem-based instead, because there's not many good Fire Emblem games for them to play on 3DS, they mentioned. Although, Lilah owns Fates, Miles and Dallas John own Awakening, and Brittany owns Shadows of Valentia. Krista, Kendra, and Tsukiko also own 3DS, but they each don't have Fire Emblem games. Wii U Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE is the only Fire Emblem game on Wii U. Tim and Ty both hated the game, but Miles and Dallas John don't mind, since their favorite Fire Emblem character is Chrom. Tim has a reason for hatred of this game: Marth is not a mirage. Ty also has a reason for hatred of this game: both Shadow Dragon and Awakening characters are in, which are too sickening (for this case, Shadow Dragon characters are dead during Awakening event). Krista, Kendra, and Tsukiko have no interest with this game, but Brittany and Lilah do. When that game first came in, Tsukiko is like "Pfffff. Why didn't you make it to Konami and Nintendo game instead of Atlus and Nintendo!? Persona has extreme ratings, but you can't do this to Fire Emblem!", explaining her reasoning. Krista and Tim have Marth amiibo in their living room. Smart Phones Everyone own smart phone, and have Fire Emblem Heroes installed. Nintendo Switch Krista and Tim each have Fire Emblem Warriors. The boys to the marathon only own Fire Emblem Three Houses. Same reason, Tim and Ty both hated Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE Encore as well, but Miles and Dallas John don't mind. Krista, Kendra, and Tsukiko have no interest with Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE Encore, but Brittany and Lilah do. Trivia * Dallas John runs the running gag throughout the marathon. He can instantly play the losing horns wherever one of the party members fail a level on each of their games, including himself. These are one of the best ways to avoid these players having rage. ** He will not do it for himself and Miles if they're playing Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE games, since Tim and Ty have hatred with those games. * Krista is the oldest of the party, while Brittany is the youngest. * Tsukiko Uchida is the only member who doesn't come that often, due to living in a different country. She's actually from Japan, and owns the first five Fire Emblem games as well. Category:Marathon